


Empty

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: T'sol [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Sam, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were told that there were no living creatures on this planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

Benny’s is not the first colony on T'sol, not by a long shot. It’s not even the second or third. In fact, it’s the fifth. (Well, fifth and a half if you count the one failed attempt, but people try not to think about that.)

Still, Benny’s definitely one of the first people to go exploring beyond the compound. The whole planet is technically safe for human life, but those that aren’t paid to go outside to farm - or guard the farmers - usually stay home, doing their little jobs to keep the place running.

Benny… well, when he’s not working, he doesn’t like to stick around and be hated by the people who call him ‘vampire’ and 'blood slut.’ So there’s a funny little quirk in his genetic makeup. That doesn’t make him a monster. Really. It doesn’t.

It doesn’t.

So when he’s not working - or trying to work and being distracted by his coworkers’ glares and complaints - he’s wandering for miles away from his home. He has a few favorite places, like the valley with the black grass, or the perfectly clear stream running in an almost distressingly smooth, straight line through the bedrock, or the grove of twisted white flora that reminds him of trees.

It’s by those trees that he first sees him.

Well, 'see’ is a bit euphemistic. He  _feels_ him. Even that’s not quite right.

The thing is, nothing on T'sol is quite like it is on Earth, including his senses, and it throws him off sometimes.

The point remains, he’s looking up at the sky - the sun is smaller and a different color here - when suddenly he’s not alone anymore.

He can pinpoint exactly where the… presence is, too, which is weird because it feels like it’s everywhere. After swirling around for a moment, it coalesces into one place, and Benny stares at the empty air and wonders what the hell is happening.

The light bends, like it’s reflecting off the empty space, and then he can literally  _see_ it taking shape, the light itself solidifying. Benny stays frozen, stretched out with his back against a tree, and stairs. _  
_

There’s an almost perfect copy of himself sitting across from him. Almost perfect, he thinks, because he doesn’t look that… put together. Like every single molecule is where it’s supposed to be.

His head buzzes softly, and without his will images of hundreds of people are suddenly called to mind. The light-being pauses, not moving at all, and then it shifts, body growing thinner and longer and face sharpening, and suddenly Benny is looking at the most attractive man he’s ever met.

 _Yes_ , he hears, and recoils. The light-being looks at him steadily, and Benny hears or thinks or sees or something, but suddenly there’s something in his mind that doesn’t belong to him, something that sounds like confusion and amusement all wrapped up together. _Appearance_ _was planned._

“What the hell,” he gasps.

_Oh! Audio!_

“Hello,” the light being says, voice smooth and rich and holy fuck, Benny’s about to pass out. They were told this planet was unpopulated, but there’s a  _really good looking_ guy five feet away from him.

“Hi,” he says weakly.

More noise - or something - in his head. Slight frustration. A question. And then, blessedly, English.  _You are strange thoughts._

“Um, sorry? I’m not… I’m not thoughts. I’m a person.”

“Person,” the thing says, voice flat and emotionless. Not cold, but almost like it hasn’t got the hang of feeling yet. “ _I_ person?”

“Er, sure, I guess you’re a person, t-too. If you like.”

It nods slowly, never breaking eye contact. “I person.”

“You, uh, you got a name there, person?”

It stares at him. “Name.”

“You know. Me Tarzan, you Jane?”

“I Jane.”

“No, you…” Benny has to laugh, just a little hysterical. “I don’t think you’re a Jane. And I’m not Tarzan. I’m Benny.”

“Oh!” Its eyes light up with the first emotion Benny’s seen on it, at the same time the string of though it his head glows brighter. It’s excited.  _“Name!”_

It smiles, teeth gleaming white and even. “I Sam.”


End file.
